Avengers xReader's
by Princess-Rosaline
Summary: All Avenger xReader One-shots.
1. BrucexReader - Green Bean

As you walk through the building looking for both your best friend and crush you start to worry the worst thing possible. When you take the corner into the living room you decide to give up on looking and just scream instead.

"BRUCE! COME OUT!"

Nothing but silence.

"I GUESS I'LL WATCH BREAKING BAD ON MY ON THEN!"

You see Bruce poke his head out of his bedroom.

"If you even try I'll go all 'Green Bean' on you!"

"You wouldn't dare! What have you been doing in there anyways?"

"Hiding from you and your fists of Fury."

"Hey blame it on Fury, not me."

"Well your the one that told me to turn green."

"Why I never!"

Bruce walks out of his room with no shirt on and looking very sexy. You couldn't help but stare.

"What are you doing here anyways, (your name)?"

Looking away from his chest you decide to focus on his eyes instead.

"Oh, well Fury gave me the day off and I was wondering if you wanted to go out. I'm mean not as a go out go out but as in a go out..."

"I'd love to go out on a date with. Just let me put on a shirt first."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Okay let's go."

"Bruce!"

"Oh right. Where are my manors?"

With that he kissed your cheek and walked out the door. You didn't have a choice but to follow him out the door. When you went through Bruce had disappeared out of thin air. Then his hand gripped your arm and pushed you against the wall of the brick building.

"Bruce! Let me go!"

Instead he lodged you between the wall and him even more.

"I decided we should stay in."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"I'm glad you asked."

And then he kissed you. It wasn't anything special considering you were pushed against the wall, but at least he finally did kiss you.

"What happened to you Bruce?"

He breathed, "You," into your neck. You do admit this is amazing, but this was enough. So you push him off of you.

"What's wrong?"

"I mean I've waited for this for around ever, but what changed?"

"Nothing but my feelings for you. I love you, (first name)."

"Well then if that's the case..."

You take the hem of his shirt and pull him into a long, and passionate kiss.

"I love you, too, Green Bean."

"Oh you did not!"


	2. HawkeyexReader - WAKE UP!

You knock on Clint's bedroom door and whisper, "Clint, you awake?"

You wait a little while with no response. "Guess not."

You open the door as quietly as possible and sneak over to his bed. The floors creek a little, but not enough to wake him. You continuously poke his face while whispering his name, but when that doesn't work you start talking in a normal voice while calling him name like Clinty and Man With Eyes Of An Hawk. That didn't work, either, so you ran out the door and got a bowl of hot water. You carefully put the bowl on the bed and put his hand in it. After five minutes of that not working you take the bowl of water and dump it on his face while yelling things like "WAKE UP!" and "GET OFF MY LAWN!" When that didn't even work you put your h/l, h/c safely up in a ponytail and get as close to his ear as possible without touching him.

"If you get up I may marry you," you say in a normal voice. Then his eyes open.

"Now your awake?! What happened when I yelling?!"

"I've been awake since you knocked on the door." You roll your eyes like you knew that the whole time. "Why are you here, (First Name)?"

"You said you'd take me shopping since Fury won't take me and I WANNA GO SHOPPING!"

"Ugh, do I have to? It's my birthday."

"I will think about staying here if you kiss me."

"Fine by me."

Then Clinty kissed you straight on the lips as if it was a normal thing that happened between the two of you. You were surprised for a while, but you started to kiss and it turned from a little kiss to a full out makeout session. Sadly, after some time you have to catch your breath.

"Can we go shopping now?"


	3. Steve RodgersxReader - Don't Go Yet

You hide in the dark corner as you watch the super soldier doing his thing. You watch as he pouches the bag hanging from the wall, over and over again, wondering what he was thinking. It was obvious it was something that made him mad, since all of a sudden he started punching harder then usual. And before you knew it the bag was flying to the other side of the room, towards you. Not thinking about it, you scream. He looks up at the corner you are located in. You step out of the dark corner and put a strand of your h/c hair behind your ear.

"Ummm, hi Steve."

"Agent (Last name)? What are you doing here?"

Now it's time for the one thing your not good at. Lying.

"Oh, it's my lunch break and, um, there's a short cut to get to my, uh, favorite restaurant by going through here?"

You knew you worded it like a question, but at least you were able to actually say something.

"Oh, well then do you want me to walk you?"

And of course he had to be gentlemen.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Tony's probably waiting for me outside right now."

It was an easy lie. Everyone in the Agency already thought Tony was cheating on Pepper with you.

"Then you two have fun."

It was easy to detect the disappointment in his voice and stunning blue eyes. A little disappointed yourself, you start to walk to the door at Steve's end of the gym. As you walk by him you feel his strong grip on your arm. Before you can react Steve pulls you into a strong, passionate kiss. When he finally let's you breathe you have a goofy smile on your face.

"Or I could just stay here."


	4. Tony StarkxReader - Snarky With Starky

You wake up the screaming from below. You role over, trying to block out the noise, but it doesn't work. After a while, you role out of bed, frustrated. Without bothering to change you take the elevator to the 3rd floor of Stark Towers. When the elevator got to your destination you stepped into the giant kitchen where the Avengers were arguing. The second you walked into the room everyone went silent.

"Oh, so you shut up now!"

"Agent (last name), your awake?" Asked Steve.

"I am now! Thor, pass me a poptart."

Now furious and still groggy from sleep, when the arms reached around your waist you let your instincts take the control and punched the thought to be perv, in the face. Proud of yourself, with poptart in hand, you walk back to your room.

~~~~~~15 minute time warp brought to you by the TARDIS~~~~~~~~

When you got the text you were wide awake.

_Thanks for the punch in the face. It made my day ;) ~TS_

_Oh French toast -_- ~_(your initials)

_Hey is your door locked? ~TS_

_Uh nooooo ~_(your initials)

_Good ~TS_

Before you can reply the door opens and Tony enters. With a black eye. You wince at the sight of your doings.

"Oh this? It's fine. Don't worry about it."

And yet again he was too fast for you to react, as he sat down at the foot of your bed next to you.

"So I was thinking."

"Wow, you actually do that!"

"Thanks. I was thinking that,"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already."

And so he did.


	5. Tony StarkxReader - Jeffery

As you walk into the Stark Towers kitchen where, previously, Tony said he was located you notice it was empty.

"Tooonny!"

Silence.

"Tony! Where are you!? I need your body!"

That made him come out.

"(Your Name), I would have never guessed."

"Well obviously not since it's never going to happen."

"I think the lady doth protest too much."

"Oh shut up! Why did you need me here 3:30 in the morning, anyways?"

"I need a kiss."

"Sooo, more random crap. Come on, what's the real reason?"

"I told you, I need a kiss."

"I'd rather turn into a wolf in front of you."

"Hey! You said you wanted my body!"

"It was to get you out of hiding!"

"If you say so!"

While you two were arguing and he was teasing you he slowly moved closer to you. It took you a while to realize, but you did. So, you ran. You ran down the stairs into the living room, right in front of the $500 couch. And as you suspected, Tony followed.

"What the..."

Before he could finish you did what he asked for. You kissed it wasn't long or anything, but it was defiantly worth it.

"You kissed me?!"

"Yeah, you told me to."

"But you ran!"

"I wanted our first kiss to be somewheres more romantic than a kitchen with month dirty dishes in the sink and I thought a $500 couch cut the bill!"

"Do not make fun of Jeffery!"

"Wait, you named your couch Jeffery?"

"Duh!"

"Oh stop naming things and come up with our ship name!"

"Auh, do I have to right now?"

"Well what else would you be doing."

"Mmm, this."

And the 'this' was him putting his arms around your waist and pulling you as close to him as physically possible.

"You did say you wanted my body."

With that he kissed you, strong but passionate, as you melted into his arms.


	6. Tony StarkxReader - V-Day

It was Valentine's Day and you were going to surprise Tony with a present. You'd been dating for ten months now and you were excited.

You had previously texted Tony telling him you two needed to talk. He texted back saying to meet at Stark Towers in an hour.

You were currently putting the last of your makeup on an getting ready to leave for the Tower.

Time Jump Brought To You By The TARDIS^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

You stepped out of your (dream car). Tony had gotten it for you as a birthday present. You tried to not take it, but Tony forced it on you, like most nice things he got you.

You walked towards the front door, heels clicking, skirt flowing. You slowly open the door and peak your head inside. Since the 10 months you've been dating you've realized his surprises were...the weirdest. Once he jumped out and huggged you, nacked.

"Tony?" you whisper.

Nothing.

You slowly walk in, the lush carpet silencing the sound of heals. You turn as you walk, looking for your boyfriend.

"Turn around again," you hear Tony say.

"What?"

"You looked cute. Turn around."

"I am not going to turn around just to turn you on."

"Fine. What did you want to talk about?"

"It's Valentine's Day..."

"Yeah, I do have a calender, you know?"

"Well I got you a present."

"Oh really what is it?!"

You pull him in for a long luxurious kiss. You knew how much he loved it when you took control, and you rarely did so.

"Well I got you a present, too."

Without giving you a chance to reply he kneeled on one knee and pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket.

"(full name), will you marry?"

"With all my heart."


	7. AvengersxReader - Dress Shopping!

Avengers x Reader-Shopping

"(Y/N)!" Tony shouted as he barged through your bedroom door.

You didn't answer at first, too lazy, or tired, to acknowledge him.

"(Y/N)!" He screamed again, this time jumping on your bed in which you were trying to sleep.

"TONY!" You yelled back, sitting up.

"(Your nickname), you have to get ready if you want to get there on time!" Tony said, now whining.

"Going where?" You ask as you slowly climb out of your almost too comfortable bed.

"SHOPPING!" Tony screamed as he ran out of your bedroom and to somewhere's you couldn't see, or care a bit about.

You quickly got ready as you realized this was going to be the worst day of your life. Even worse than when Loki threw you out a Stark Tower's window. But maybe you could make a game out of it.

You reached the floor where Natasha, Steve, Thor, Tony, Bruce, Clint, and even Loki were sitting, obviously waiting for you.

"Okay, ready to go?" You asked.

"What are you wearing?" Tony asked as he looked you up and down.

You looked down at yourself, viewing your simple black hoodie, black jeggings, and an old pair of sneakers. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"You're going to wear _that_ in public?"

"If I'm going to be forced to go dress shopping, even for the Clintasha wedding, I'm going to wear something easy to take off for when I have to try things on." You explain.

"It's simple female knowledge." Natasha added.

"Where shall you be going Ms. (last name)?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked.

"TO PEEBLES WE SHALL GO!"

^^^^^^^^^A long limo ride later^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I don't understand why we had to come to this commoner's store. You do realize I'm rich, right?" Tony complained as all of you shuffled out of the limo.

"How could I forget," you mumbled. "I'm not going to by a $200 dress that I'm going to wear once, and probably spill wine on when I could buy a $60 dress, wear it multiple time, and it won't matter if I spill anything on it." You answered as you walked through the big metal doors.

"I don't see the problem with this store, Man of Iron." Thor added.

"Thanks Thor."

The second you reached the dress section you and Natasha run away searching, while the five guys shuffled around. Steve tried not be noticed being with Tony. Tony hit on very girl that walked by. Thor almost got kicked out for being too loud, but Loki was able to calm him. Clint just stood in place, sunglasses on. You and Natasha run back to the guys and drag them to changing rooms.

"Okay, first up is the Katniss Everdeen styled black dress," Natasha says as you walk out of the room wearing a long black dress that has a missing part at the chest to show as much cleavage possible.

You pose as if you're in a fashion show as the guys gawk in amazement. You walk back into the room screaming, "Next."

"This one I picked out myself. It's a red simplicity that I would die for," Natasha explained as she extended her arms, showing you off.

You walk out wearing a strapless, ruby red, and tube tight, dress.

"Breathe taking." Steve says, possibly staring.

"Yeah, it's knocking the wind right out of me." You say walking back into the room.

"Yeah maybe not that one." Natasha says, concerned for your survival.

"Next is an Ariel styled beauty that I'm sure you five will enjoy."

You walk out in a green scaled bikini bottom and purple shell like bikini top.

"That's not even a dress!" Clint freaks out.

"Yeah, but it looks good." Thor says, not even avoiding his staring at your chest.

"Oh that's because of the push up bikini bottom." You explain calmly walking back in the room, Natasha laughing.

"Last is the summery dress that I'm sure will look wonderful."

You step out of the room wearing a strapless, knee length dress with a turquoise lace bust, and a flowery silk design for the rest, with a beige knitted belt around your waist.

"Anyone team flower's raise their hand." Natasha said, maybe a little too happy.

All five guys raise their hand, even if Tony was a little reluctant.

"Thanks goodness. I am sick of changing!" You exclaim, happy with your choice.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^At the checkout^^^^^^^

You walk up, dress in hand, and set it on the checkout counter. What the others didn't know was hidden underneath the lace and flower dress was an Ariel styled bikini.


	8. HawkeyexReaderxTony Stark SMUT!

**Request by MRS-CLIFFORD-OF-221B on Wattpad.**

You sat on the couch watching Cake Boss with none other than Ironman. You were about to move closer to Tony when Clint jumped on the couch between you and Tony.

"Ugh Cake Boss again. Let's do something new." Clint whined at he stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

You were about to get up and leave when you get the greatest idea. You stretch yourself over both the guys, your head on Tony's lap and body on Clint. They look down at you confused.

"What? You said you wanted to do something new."

You lay there as Tony played with your (hair color) hair, probably unknowingly. Try to make it a little more interesting you stand up, take off your sweater and throw it across the room. You lay back down in your previous position, but this time making sure your tank top was rolled up just past your belly button.

Clint looks at you with lust in his eyes, Tony the same. Your fun done with you stand up to get your sweater and leave, but Clint grabs your arm and pulls you back to the couch. Clint starts kissing your neck, looking for your sweet spot.

"Well this escalated quickly." You say between heavy breathes when he reaches the spot right above your shoulder blade.

You reposition yourself so you're right on top of Clint's lap, legs wrapped around his waist. Tony comes behind you and takes off your tank top. Clint lays you down on the couch, laying himself on you, continuing to kiss your neck. Tony starts to take off your jeans and underwear. He inserts his finger into you. You moan just as Steve enters the room.

"I'm gonna have to use HYDRA's mind erasing device to get this picture out of my head." Steve said before he turned around and went from the way he came.

Tony exits you. Clint gets off you. You put your clothes back on, and the three of you sit on the couch staring at the, bored yet again.

"What should we do now?" Clint asks.

"Can you feel the love, tonight?" You sing in reply.

"NO WE ARE NOT WATCHING LION KING!" Tony screams in return.


	9. ThorxReader - The Evil Fry Pan

**Request for Jotunheim Storm: "I love the Quicksilver one! Can you please write a Thor one? I think he'd be so sweet :D" I do take requests so either PM me or leave a review.**

"Hey Thor!?" You yell as you search the multiple rooms of Stark's Towers, looking for the demigod.

You were wearing some cooking mitts and apron. You had tried to bake a batch of your mom's famous (favorite cookie), when the oven wouldn't start. After chasing Tony and Bruce down with a frying pan Bruce finally said that they had done some time of Drunk Science experiment that caused the oven to short circuit. You came up with the great idea of Thor using the power of Mjolnir to bake the cookies.

"Thor!" You half sang as you walked into the 16th floor living room, which Thor had forced Tony to make a pet room.

Thor layed on the ground covered in several puppies, kittens, and rabbits. You stand in the doorway for a minute before you realized the reason you were there.

"Hey Thor?" You ask, a big goofy smile planted on your face.

"Lady (f/n)!" Thor beamed as he stood up, trying to act like none of what you just say happened. That was until a kitten started licking his ankle. "What are your reasons for being here?" He asks as he picks up the kitten.

"I need your, and Mjolnir's help in the kitchen." You explain as you laugh at the small kitten in Thor's hands.

"It would be my pleasure to help you!" He says as he sets down the small kitten and picks up Mjolnir.

^^^^^^Time warp brought to you by cute kittens^^^^^^^

"I do not believe the use of Mjolnir on your cookies would be a good idea." Thor questions your idea, thinking you're smarter than that.

"Well that was the original plan, wasn't it?" You ask, causing Thor to turn to you with a puzzled look on his face. "But I changed the plan." You say before you swing one of your still mitted arms around his neck, and pull him in for a long, passionate kiss.

"I preferred that plan." Thor said after you separated for the need of air.

"Thought you would." You say before you go in for another kiss.

"Well I officially lost my appetite." Bruce and Tony say together when they walk in to you and Thor kissing. You just pick up the fry pan that was sitting on the counter behind you.

"Run away!" Tony screams, running away, Bruce close behind him.


	10. ThorxReader - POPTART WAR!

You walk down the stairs as you hear the Avengers screaming and shouting in the second floor kitchen. You walk in as you try to run the sleep from your eyes. The second you walk through the door, the room goes silent.

"Thor! Hand me a poptart!" You yell.

"No. They're all mine!" He yells back, hugging the box close to his chest.

"C'mon! I'm gonna be late for school." You whine.

"Well you can't have my poptarts!" The God replies, still yelling.

"Thor, just give Madam _(l/n)_ a poptart." Steve says. You reply with an appreciating look.

"Fine! You want a poptart, then I'll give you a poptart!" Thor yells in reply, right before he starts throwing packets of poptarts at your face.

You sidestep the first few boxes. You glimpse a look at the other Avengers to find them covered in poptart remains. When you turn back towards Thor he throws a poptart that hits your nose. You quickly wipe off the pastry. You turn around and grab an unopened box of S'mores Poptarts from the counter.

"You think you're the only one with ammo, Curtain Wearer?!" You insult.

"Apparently not, Nice Dresser!" Thor yelled back, obviously not getting the concept of insulting.

"Thor, I don't think..." Tony was saying before both you and Thor threw poptarts at his face.

The two of you continued fighting like nothing happened. He got you in the shoulder and gut a couple times. You threw the fifth poptart in a row at his leg. You saw the other Avengers sneaking towards the elevator through the corner of your eye. You make a couple hand signals at Thor and he nods in understanding and agreeing.

Instead of continuing to chuck poptarts at each other, you and Thor simultaneously turn around and throw the poptarts at the Avengers. When neither of you had ammo left, you were able to see the devastation you had made. You both fall on the ground laughing. When you are done with your fit Thor hands you one of the last S'mores poptarts. He opens up a package of his own. You give him your best puppy dog eyes and he instantly understands. Thor bends down, his back facing you. You jump on his back. Once he make sure your secure and comfortable he calls his mighty hammer and he flys you to school. But not before you see the confused and surprised looks on the Avengers faces.


	11. Bruce BannerxReader - Bath Tub

You turn the knob on the bathtub, filling the tub with warm water. You pour some purple liquid in with the water, causing bubbles to form. Once the bubble bath soap is put away and the water is turned off you disrobe and step into the tub. You open up your book and start reading while you sip your champagne.

"Hey (Y/N)?!" Your boyfriend, Bruce Banner, yells before walking unknowingly into the bathroom.

"Yes?" You reply without averting your eyes from the book.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath. Reading." You reply as you sip your champagne, again. He just stares at you as he walks closer to the tub. He sits down next to the tub and pulls up the sleeves of his purple shirt, your favorite. He reaches into the tub and starts rubbing your leg gently.

"Where'd you get the champagne?" He asks after five minutes pass in silence.

"Stole it from Tony."

"So Pepper gave it to you. What did Tony do to you now?"

"He bought her a strawberry pie (A/N: Which is an actual thing. Google it.) for their one year anniversary." You reply, giggling to yourself.

"That reminds me, what are we doing for our anniversary?" Bruce asks, back to his normal, serious self.

"Well we were supposed to go to a fancy restaurant, but…" you trail off your words, putting down your book and champagne. You reach up and grab Bruce's purple collar. He drops his hand from your leg and puts his hands on your soapy body. You kiss him passionately as you start to unbutton his shirt. Once the purple fabric was lain on the floor you leaned back against the tub, separating the kiss.

"What was the for?" Bruce asks, a little disappointment about the separation visible in his tone. As if to answer his question, you wrap your arms around your boyfriend, and with all your force, pull him in the tub with you.

"Does this mean we don't to go to dinner?" He asks, now hopeful, as he reaches for your champagne.

"Only if you marry me." You reply, half joking.

"Deal." He replies smiling, leaning in for another kiss.


	12. BruceBannerxTimeLord Reader - Fake It Up

You try to grab onto the control panel of the TARDIS as it shakes you around. You had met another Time Lord, The Doctor, in Victorian London where you'd been stuck for the past 152 years. In a state of panic you had stolen his TARDIS. Now the thing was obviously angry. The time machine finally stopped shaking, but only after a large crash. Your guess: you had landed. Cautious, you exit, to find yourself in the middle of a room, standing in front of a geeky, highly attractive man.

"Ummm, hello?" The man asked, surprisingly calm.

"What planet am I on?" You asked plainly. Might as well get right to the point.

"Earth. What is that?" He replies, pointing to the TARDIS behind you.

"A Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." You pause before continuing. "Or a TARDIS."

"So a time machine."

You stare at him dumbfounded before replying. "Um, yeah. How'd you know that?"

"Science." He simply replies before he grabs a couple beers out of a fridge, and hands you one. "So what's your name?"

"(Y/N), you?"

"Bruce Banner." He replies, extending his hand, but when you stare at it questioning, he pulls it back. He stands there, staring into your eyes, lustfully. Before you can question it, another guy enters the room.

"Hey, my science bruh!" He yells, not noticing you, yet. "Who's that?" He asks, pointing to you. "And how'd that get in here?" He continues, now pointing to the TARDIS.

"Umm, that's…" Bruce starts, trying, but failing, to explain.

"I'm his new girlfriend." You lie, walking towards your so called boyfriend. "And the box was supposed to be some stupid prank."

He stares at you before replying, "I don't believe you."

"So you don't believe this?" Then without warning you grab Bruce's face, and kiss him. It took him a second to realize what was happening, but when he did, he put his hands on your hips and kissed you back. His hands slowly wrapped around your back, as you wrap your hands around his neck. When the two of you seperate, Bruce stare at you, but you turn to Tony.

"That was not real. That looked like a first kiss." He slurred, probably drunk.

"Well that's because each kiss is like the very first time." You state, possibly a little too sassy.

"I guess I was wrong. Bruce can have a hot girlfriend." He admits.

"Hey. My girl you're talking about." Bruce says protectively.

"Whateves. I'll leave you two lovebirds to it." Tony states before turning around and exiting the room.

"Well I guess I should be going." You say walking back to the TARDIS. Then you turn back to Bruce. "Unless you want to go meet Queen Mary of Scots with me?"

He smiles before replying, "I thought you'd never ask."

Doo Wee Doo


	13. LokixReader - Mischief

"But I have things to do!" Your boyfriend, Loki, complains as you drag him to the Stark home theater.

"Like what?" You ask, still dragging him behind you.

"Like conquering the world!" He yells, mischievously.

"You can do that anyday," you reply.

Yeah, but I can also watch Supernatural with you any day." He whines as you open the door of the home theater.

"Yeah, but you can't can't watch the season premiere of Supernatural anyday."

"Yes you can." He says, sitting in his seat.

"That is an unspeakable crime!" You yell, overdramatic.

"Fine! Just don't kill me!" He replies, mockingly overdramatic. You sit on his lap like it was a normal occurrence. "So what episode are we watching?" He asks, smelling your hair.

"The teddy bear episode!" You yell exited, selecting the episode.

"The what?"

"Teddy bear. You know stuff animal of a bear." He just stares at you questioning. "You never had a teddy bear as a kid?!"

"I never had one of those stuffed animals as a child." He replies plainly.

"That's so sad." You reply, tears in your eyes, as you cuddle his head in your chest. That's when he starts laughing. "You lied!" You yell in realization.

"I'm sorry. I had to." He replies, looking into your eyes. You get off his lap and walk to the other side of the room. "What are you doing? I said sorry!" He yells to you. Ignoring him, you sit down and watch the episode.

He walks over to you and sits down. After five minutes of only Supernatural you absentmindedly lay your head on his lap. That's when he starts playing with your (hair color) hair. Apparently you end up falling asleep.

When you wake up you're curled up on your bed, Loki's arms wrapped around your waist, sound asleep. You grab your phone off the nightstand, checking the time. 1:30 AM. Deciding you wanted to be the mischievous one for once, you elbow your boyfriend in the gut.

"Ow." He quietly whines, still half asleep.

"Get up." You say in his ear, unwrapping yourself from his grip.

"Why?" He asks, now fully awake, but still whining.

"So you can conquer the world." As you reply he looks at you questioning and surprised. "You don't want to be late."

Then he stands up, turns towards you, and bows as he replies mockingly, "Yes, my Queen." Before giving you time to reply, he crawls back into bed, laying his head on your chest, almost instantaneously falling back to sleep.

"Well that went well…"


	14. Bruce BannerxReader - Nightmares

You are in an empty black room. Then, suddenly, a door appears in front of you. Reluctantly, you twist the golden knob. When you pull the door open, there is nothing on the other side. Almost instantaneously, the door slams closed on its own. A little freaked out, you turn your back to the door, but it reappears in front of you. You decide to try the door again, but this time there's a face on the other side. You try to scream but nothing comes out. Then, without warning, a hand grabs your arm.

That's when you wake. You breathe hard, trying to calm yourself down. Then you quietly went back to bed, trying not to wake the sleeping Bruce next to you.

You open your eyes to find yourself in a chair, legs and arms tied back. With no wiggle room, you decide to scream for help. After five minutes of no response you hear footsteps from behind you moving closer. Your breathing quickens as the footsteps become nearer. A hand grabs your (hair color) locks, stringing them through its fingers.

"My dear (Y/N), why so frightened?" A man asks.

"Who are you?" You ask, trying to keep your voice steady.

"Let's just say your boyfriend stole something from me." He replies, twirling your hair around his finger.

"You won't hurt him!" You yell.

"Oh, but you are wrong, my dear." He laughs mischievously.

Without warning, the man you love appears in front of you, face bloody. There's a cut on his forehead, blood leaking out. His arm is partially green, like he wants to become the beast, but can't. He kneels down to your level, close enough that you can smell the blood.

"This is all your fault, (Y/N)." He says before standing back up. "You led them to me."

Tears stream down your face as you reply, "I didn't want this to happen to you."

"And yet, it did happen." Bruce says, anger in his voice. That's when his hand arrives on your throat. Then you wake, again, panting and sweating, still crying.

"(Y/N)?" the man next to you asks.

"Oh, hey Bruce." You reply, quickly wipping away the tears.

"Another nightmare." He states, more then asks, sitting up. He wraps his arms around you, puts his head on your shoulder, and starts rocking you back and forth.

"You don't have to do this. I'm fine." You say, trying to calm yourself down.

"What type of boyfriend would I be, then?" He asks, joking.

"A well rested one." You reply.

"What fun would that be?" He jokes, before kissing you.


	15. Pietro MaximoffxReader - Hide and Closet

**Title: Pietro Maximoff x Reader - Hide and Closet - LIME! KIND OF SEXUAL!**

**Words: 259 (part 1 of 2)**

**Writer: Meh! ( Princess_Rosaline)**

**Warnings: Fingering, caught, oral (reader receiving), don't kill me, teasing, no penile penetration**

**Summary: When everyone is bored in the tower Clint comes up with the stupid idea to play hide and seek, which ends in you being in a closet with your big time crush, Quicksilver. **

Pietro Maximoff might possibly be the sexiest man alive, or at least to you he was. And there was no doubting that he felt the same for you. But for today, you had to ignore the sexual tension. The rest of the was pretty bored so someone, probably Clint, came up with the stupid idea to play hide and seek. You had reluctantly agreed to play when you found out Pietro was playing.

"The game have begun. May the odds be ever in your favor." JARVIS say throughout the tower. You roll your eyes. Clint again.

You ride the elevator to the second floor with a plan. You full on stealth mode to the water closet once the doors open. But when you reach it Pietro is already there. Freaking out, you realize there's only 5 seconds left to hide. In an impulse reaction you open the door and push Pietro in, following close behind. You close the door after you.

"So…" Pietro says, the nervousness obvious in his voice and the dark room.

In a sudden surge of self confidence you pull him to you by his collar, kissing him as softly as you could. When you separate your cheeks redden with embarrassment. Pietro strokes your pink cheek with his thumb as his his right hand laces through yours. Then, suddenly, he pushes you against the wall, kissing you almost impossibly hard. His hand on your cheek moves to your inner thigh with lust. Without a second thought you move his hand in your pants, giving him access.

**April Fools! Please don't murder me! The real thing, complete with what's here and the other half will be posted sometime before Monday. My username is the same on deviantART, Wattpad, Tumblr, and . May be things on there that aren't on here.**


	16. Real PietroxReader - Hide and Closet

**Title: Pietro Maximoff x Reader - Hide and Closet - LIME! KIND OF SEXUAL!**

**Words: 475**

**Writer: Meh! ( princess-rosaline69)**

**Warnings: Fingering, caught, oral (reader receiving), don't kill me, teasing, no penile penetration**

**Summary: When everyone is bored in the tower Clint comes up with the stupid idea to play hide and seek, which ends in you being in a closet with your big time crush, Quicksilver. **

Pietro Maximoff might possibly be the sexiest man alive, or at least to you he was. And there was no doubting that he felt the same for you. But for today, you had to ignore the sexual tension. The rest of the was pretty bored so someone, probably Clint, came up with the stupid idea to play hide and seek. You had reluctantly agreed to play when you found out Pietro was playing.

"The game have begun. May the odds be ever in your favor." JARVIS say throughout the tower. You roll your eyes. Clint again.

You ride the elevator to the second floor with a plan. You full on stealth mode to the water closet once the doors open. But when you reach it Pietro is already there. Freaking out, you realize there's only 5 seconds left to hide. In an impulse reaction you open the door and push Pietro in, following close behind. You close the door after you.

"So…" Pietro says, the nervousness obvious in his voice and the dark room.

In a sudden surge of self confidence you pull him to you by his collar, kissing him as softly as you could. When you separate your cheeks redden with embarrassment. Pietro strokes your pink cheek with his thumb as his his right hand laces through yours. Then, suddenly, he pushes you against the wall, kissing you almost impossibly hard. His hand on your cheek moves to your inner thigh with lust. Without a second thought you move his hand in your pants, giving him access.

He starts teasing your clit, taking the sign. You moan in his mouth, grinding your hips into his hard. This caused him to start kissing down your neck, between your breasts, and to your heat. He quickly throws your pants and panties to the side, and starts using his mouth. With his right hand holding yours, he uses his left hand to insert your entrance, only using his index finger. Trying not to make noise and moan again, you play with his hair, causing him to moan into your clit.

With this new excitement, he inserts another finger into your entrance. With his two fingers pumping inside of you, each motion causing stimulation on your g-spot, and his tongue playing with your clit you were so close you could explode. Except, he stops. Instead he kisses you all the way up to your mouth, and pulls out a , even more turned on, you were biting your lip in agreement excitement when Tony open's the door.

"Hey, you guys have already…" he starts before he realizes what had been going on. That's when he yells, "God you two! Get a room!"

"We already did!" You yell back, sneaking past Tony and leaving to your room, Pietro going to his own. Or at least for now.

**Me on other thangs-**

**Tumblr: princess-rosaline69**

**devaintART: Princess-Rosaline**

**Wattpad: Princess_Rosaline**

** : Princess-Rosaline**


End file.
